System Services Fans Club Ghostbusters related prize items
System Services Fans Club was releasing prize items Ghostbusters related (both based on the 2016 movie and the classic line. This series was for monthly promotions for Japan territories only. So far all items have been made by JAMMA のプライズ (JAMMA Prize). Ghostbusters related items were in promotions from July 2016 to June 2017. Notes System Services Co., LTD every month runs a prize promotion through its Fans Club website. They started including Ghostbusters related prizes in their promotions in July 2016. Prizes Offered Each Month July 2016 *Ghostbusters Mascot key chains: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost, Slimer (ゴーストバスターズ マスコットキーチェーン: マシュマロマン、ノーゴースト、スライマー) *Ghostbusters Round cushion: white, black (ゴーストバスターズ ラウンドクッション: ホワイト、ブラック) August 2016 *Ghostbusters Stuffed Doll XL: Marshmallow Man (ゴーストバスターズ ぬいぐるみXL: マシュマロマン) *Ghostbusters Backpack type pouch: black, green, blue (ゴーストバスターズ リュック型ポーチ: ブラック、グリーン、ブルー) *Ghostbusters Vacuum stainless steel tumbler: red, green (ゴーストバスターズ 真空ステンレスタンブラー: レッド、グリーン) September 2016 *Ghostbusters Stuffed Doll XL Part 2: ROWAN (ゴーストバスターズ ぬいぐるみXL Part2: ROWAN) *Ghostbusters Shoulder bag: black, green (ゴーストバスターズ ショルダーバッグ: ブラック、グリーン) *Ghostbusters Plush Doll: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost, Slimer (ゴーストバスターズ ぬいぐるみ: マシュマロマン、ノーゴースト、スライマー) October 2016 *Ghostbusters Mascot key chain Part 2: Yellow, Black, Gray (ゴーストバスターズ マスコットキーチェーン Part2: イエロー、ブラック、グレー) November 2016 *Ghostbusters Tissue BOX cover: ECTO-1, Marshmallow Man (ゴーストバスターズ ティッシュBOXカバー: ECTO-1、マシュマロマン) December 2016 *Ghostbusters Mochimochi Face Cushion: Marshmallow Man, Marshmallow Man (monochrome) (ゴーストバスターズ モチモチフェイスクッション: マシュマロマン、マシュマロマン(モノクロ)) *Ghostbusters Stuffed Doll XL Premium: Marshmallow Man (ゴーストバスターズ ぬいぐるみXL プレミアム: マシュマロマン) January 2017 *Ghostbusters Square Mochimochi Cushion: full pattern, logo mark (ゴーストバスターズ スクエアモチモチクッション: 総柄、ロゴマーク) *Ghostbusters Plush toy with ball chain: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost, Slimer (ゴーストバスターズ ボールチェーン付きぬいぐるみ: マシュマロマン、ノーゴースト、スライマー) February 2017 *Ghostbusters Parker type pouch: black, green, white (ゴーストバスターズ パーカー型ポーチ: ブラック、グリーン、ホワイト) *Ghostbusters Deformed stuffed animal BIG: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost (ゴーストバスターズ デフォルメぬいぐるみBIG: マシュマロマン、ノーゴースト) March 2017 *Ghostbusters Sitting stuffed animal XL: Marshmallow Man (ゴーストバスターズ おすわりぬいぐるみXL: マシュマロマン) April 2017 *Ghostbusters Diecut towelket: no ghost (ゴーストバスターズ ダイカットタオルケット: ノーゴースト) May 2017 *Ghostbusters Tissue Case Cover with Lanyard: Slimer, Marshmallow Man (ゴーストバスターズ 掛けひも付きティッシュケースカバー: スライマー、マシュマロマン) *Ghostbusters Deformed Plush Doll XL: Marshmallow Man (ゴーストバスターズ デフォルメぬいぐるみXL: マシュマロマン) June 2017 *Ghostbusters Tote Bag: No Ghost, Marshmallow Man (ゴーストバスターズ トートバッグ: ノーゴースト、マシュマロマン) External Links *Fans Club Official Website for Ghostbusters *Fans Club Official Twitter See Also * Gallery PromoImageMascotKeyChainsByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Mascot key chains: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost, Slimer. JAMMAKeychainsSc01.png| JAMMAKeychainsSc02.png| JAMMAKeychainsSc03.png| PromoImageRoundCushionByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Round cushion: white, black. PromoImageStuffedDollXLByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Stuffed Doll XL: Marshmallow Man. JAMMAStayPuftSc01.png| JAMMAStayPuftSc02.png| JAMMAStayPuftSc03.png| PromoImageBackpackTypePouchByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Backpack type pouch: black, green, blue. PromoImageVacuumStainlessSteelTumblerByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Vacuum stainless steel tumbler: red, green. PromoImageStuffedDollXLPart2ByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Stuffed Doll XL Part 2: ROWAN. PromoImageShoulderBagByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Shoulder bag: black, green. PromoImagePlushDollByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Plush Doll: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost, Slimer. PromoImageMascotKeyChainPart2ByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Mascot key chain Part 2: Yellow, Black, Gray. PromoImageTissueBOXCoverByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Tissue BOX cover: ECTO-1, Marshmallow Man. PromoImageMochimochiFaceCushionByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Mochimochi Face Cushion: Marshmallow Man, Marshmallow Man (monochrome). PromoImageStuffedDollXLPremiumByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Stuffed Doll XL Premium: Marshmallow Man. PromoImageSquareMochimochiCushionByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Square Mochimochi Cushion: full pattern, logo mark. PromoImagePlushToyWithBallChainByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Plush toy with ball chain: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost, Slimer. PromoImageParkerTypePouchByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Parker type pouch: black, green, white. PromoImageDeformedStuffedAnimalBIGByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Deformed stuffed animal BIG: Marshmallow Man, No Ghost. PromoImageSittingStuffedAnimalXLByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Sitting stuffed animal XL: Marshmallow Man. PromoImageDiecutTowelketByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Diecut towelket: no ghost. PromoImageTissueCaseCoverWithLanyardByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Tissue Case Cover with Lanyard: Slimer, Marshmallow Man PromoImageDeformedPlushDollXLByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Deformed Plush Doll XL: Marshmallow Man PromoImageToteBagByJAMMAForFansclubSc01.jpg|Promo Image of Tote Bag: No Ghost, Marshmallow Man Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Japanese